


Kurt's First Script

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pornography Filming, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place during July of the epilogue.))In the first segment of the epilogue, Kurt shows Blaine a script that he wrote for the two of them to perform at work. This is the filming of that script.





	Kurt's First Script

**Author's Note:**

> *REMINDER: **[** _italicized text that is written in brackets_ **]** is how the final edited version of their video looks. (that way the sexy times aren't being interrupted for all the semi-unimportant behind-the-scenes stuff that goes on during filming of a movie)

“I think I’m more nervous about filming this script than I was about our first movie,” Kurt told Blaine, anxiously, as they walked toward the ETC building.

“You have nothing to worry about, sweetie,” Blaine reassured him. “The script is _amazing_. You spoke with Pauley at great length about your vision for this video. He loved and agreed with everything you said. We have both worked with him before, together and separately, so you know the kind of director he is and are comfortable working with him. And you were given the final approval on both of our wardrobes; as well as who all the background guys and extras would be. Plus, with the number of times – and ways – that we’ve privately rehearsed the shower scene, I really don’t see how we could screw it up. There is no reason for you to be fretting so much.”

Kurt made a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a whine. “I know. But this is the first _real_ script I’ve ever written. I put so much work into it. I really want it to do well. I mean, I know it’s only a short video brief and not a full movie or anything, but still…”

“It will. I promise,” Blaine said.

\---

The two boys exited hair and makeup in their workout clothes. Blaine was wearing red and black boxing trunks and a matching pair of fingerless boxing gloves; while Kurt had on a sheer, skin-tight, navy blue tank top and capri-length leggings in a blue camouflage print. They made their way over to their first set, which was designed to look like a gym, and began talking with Pauley about the video.

After doing a quick run-through to get the camera blocking right, Kurt and Blaine were allowed a few minutes to do some stretches and warm up. Once they finished that, they began filming.

**[** _Devon is working out at the gym, throwing some punches at a heavy bag; sweat dripping down his shirtless torso, when he looks up from the heavy bag for just a moment then does a quick double-take at what he sees. The camera pans over, following his eye line, to see Angel across the room doing some yoga stretches. Angel catches Devon staring at him, winks, then bends over into a Downward-Facing Dog Pose._

_Devon tries to concentrate back on his workout; eyes constantly shifting over to check Angel out as he shifts positions from one erotic-looking pose to another. He’s so busy looking at Angel’s body that he doesn’t notice Angel is staring back at him; watching the muscles in his arms tense as Devon swings at the bag, and the muscles in his legs flex as he steps into his punches._

_They finally lock eyes again as Angel is winding down his workout. He picks up a towel from the corner of his mat and pats his face and neck dry; then squirts some water from a sports bottle into his mouth; all while staring intensely at a very turned on Devon._

_Angel turns away and bends at the waist, presenting his ass toward Devon, as he rolls up his mat then heads toward the locker room. He locks eyes with Devon once again, and passes by him slowly; with a smug grin he subtly motions his head for Devon to follow him. Devon abandons his workout and follows Angel into the locker room._

_Angel is standing in front of an open locker when Devon walks up behind him. He tosses his boxing gloves onto a nearby bench and wraps his arms around Angel’s waist; pressing himself against Angel’s back._

_“Looking good out there, gorgeous,” Devon said, as his lips traced Angel’s neckline._

_A smirk broke out on Angel’s face. Then in a teasing, seductive voice he replied, “If you think I looked good out there, well…let’s just say: you ain’t seen nothing yet.” He pulled himself out of Devon’s grasp, hurriedly stripped his workout clothes off, and haphazardly tossed them into his open locker; knocking over a box of condoms, causing a few to spill out. He picked his towel up off of the bench, and sauntered away – completely naked – over to the open-wall, communal showers while swinging his hips provocatively and throwing Devon a come-hither look over his shoulder; all while Devon stared after him with a slack-jawed, appreciative look._

_As soon as Angel rounded the corner, Devon instantly yanked off his sneakers and dropped his trunks to the floor. He then grabbed one of the condoms that had fallen out of Angel’s locker and hurried after him. Angel was already under the spray of water, rinsing off the sweat from his workout when Devon caught up to him. Once he reached Angel, Devon came up behind him, pressed his naked body up against Angel’s as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist, and began kissing every inch of skin he could reach. He placed the condom in an empty soap dish then started running his hands over Angel’s body._

_“You…are so…fucking…hot,” Devon told him, in between kisses to Angel’s neck. “You taste so good. I want to taste you_ everywhere _.” He started kissing his way down the backside of Angel’s body; placing kisses all along his spine, until he was on his knees, eye-level with Angel’s ass._

_Devon nuzzled his face against Angel’s ass for just a moment, before Angel spread his legs a little wider for him. Devon then pulled apart Angel’s ass cheeks and began licking over his hole. His tongue soon breached those rings of muscles, as it thrust in and out of the Angel’s tight heat._

_There were a few other guys showering next to them that suddenly became very interested in what Devon was doing. As Devon rimmed Angel, using his tongue to fuck him, the other men were becoming aroused; and started to pleasure themselves._

_Devon pulled himself back and kissed his way back up Angel’s spine. “Let me fuck you,” he requested, as he nibbled on Angel’s ear. “Fuck, gorgeous, I need you so bad! I want to be inside you. Please let me fuck you.” As he spoke, he slipped two fingers inside of Angel’s hole, helping to stretch him out, while grinding his fully-erect cock against Angel’s hip._

_“Oh dear god please yes! Fuck me! Please fuck me!” Angel cried out._

_Devon snagged the condom from the soap dish he’d left it in, hurriedly tore open the wrapper, and rolled it onto himself. In order to make things a little easier on Devon, Angel swung his right leg up so that he could rest his foot on top of the handrail on the back of the shower wall. The rail was just above waist height; and the angle helped to spread Angel open enough to give Devon better access._

_“Fuck, baby, you look good!” Devon said, admiring Angel’s backside. He then rushed to press the tip of his cock against Angel’s barely-stretched hole before slowly starting to push his way inside. Devon had started a slow, easy rhythm, pumping himself in and out of Angel at a leisurely pace. “You feel so incredible around my cock; so tight.”_

_Just as Devon began to pick up the pace and move a little faster, Angel took told of the handrail and pushed himself upward, swinging his other leg up onto the handrail, so he was now doing a split; all of his weight being held up by his arms; and his ass situated a little lower than the rail itself, so it was easier for Devon to fuck him._

_Seeing the tension in Angel’s flexed biceps, that highlighted his muscle definition, and the way he spread out in a full split while Devon fucked him from behind, was causing the men around him to moan and whimper. Some began stroking themselves harder and faster, while others turned to their neighbor for relief._

_“Damn, baby, look at you. Getting all these men hot and bothered with your strong, perfect, flexible body. But I’m the only one here that can touch you. Isn’t that right? They all want a piece of you; but they can’t have you; not today. Right now, you’re mine,” Devon growled out. He continued to thrust for another minute or so, slowing down only when he saw the slight tremble in Angel’s muscles. He wrapped his arms around Angel then pulled out, lowering Angel back to floor as he did so. “Turn around, baby; I’ll hold you up.”_

_Angel turned around and Devon lifted him up, pressing Angel’s back against the wall. Angel wrapped his arms around Devon’s neck, his left leg around Devon’s waist, and his right leg stretched upward to rest on top of Devon’s shoulder. Then Devon pushed his cock back inside of Angel and began thrusting vigorously. He leaned in and touched his forehead against Angel’s, rubbing their noses together, sharing his breath with Angel, and moving his parted lips in such a way that it looked like the two boys would be making out if it weren’t for a two centimeter thick invisible barrier that was preventing their lips from touching._

_Devon then tilted his head to the side, burying his face in the crook of Angel’s neck, and began kissing and tasting the skin there while Angel’s fingers threaded through Devon’s hair and tugged harshly, directing Devon’s mouth where to go. “Mmm, more of that,” Angel moaned, tossing his head back while attempting to thrust himself onto Devon’s cock as Devon moved inside of him. “Love the way you feel! Your cock, your mouth, your everything! Fuck yes! Fuck me harder, babe, please! I need it! I need to feel you everywhere!”_

_Devon increased the intensity of his thrusts, pushing Angel to his limits. Then, one at a time, the men around them had begun to climax. “Oh, I’m so close! I need to cum!” Angel cried out. Devon carefully adjusted Angel’s weight so he was able to free a hand to snake between their bodies. He wrapped his hand tightly around Angel’s cock and jerked him roughly. “Yes, just like that! Oh, babe, don’t stop! Shit! I’m gonna…” Angel convulsed as his orgasm tore through his body._

_Shortly after, Devon was tipping over the edge and releasing his own orgasm. He gently lowered Angel back to his feet, both of them gripping the handrail for stability. After Devon removed his condom he placed it in the empty soap dish and the two boys quickly washed each other clean._

_Angel shut off the water and began caressing Devon’s still-wet chest; his hands slowly made their way down his torso. When he reached Devon’s hips, he slid his hands around to Devon’s back and roughly grabbed hold of Devon’s ass, pulling Devon up against him. “Mmm…_ that _was incredible,” Angel said, flirtatiously, as he continued to grope Devon’s ass. A sly grin took over his face before he added, “Well, it’s been fun, but I really_ must _be going now.”_

_Letting go of Devon, Angel took a step back then exited the shower. After he picked up his towel from the bench, he looked back at Devon – who was staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes – winked at him and said, “Same time next week?” He didn’t even wait for a reply before sauntering away toward his locker._ **]**

\---

As the boys went to go collect their discarded costume pieces to return to wardrobe they were approached by one of the background performers. “Hey, Angel, I just wanted to tell you how insanely hot that split was. I’ve met a lot of flexible guys here, but I don’t think I’ve seen anything quite like that! I was thinking…you and I should go get a drink sometime. What do you say?”

Kurt’s eyes widened in shock, while Blaine just looked very uncomfortable. “Oh, um, no, sorry,” Kurt answered apologetically.

“Oh, yeah, you’re probably not legal drinking age yet. What are you 18? 19? Doesn’t matter. It doesn’t have to be alcohol; it could be coffee. So…” the guy continued.

“I wasn’t turning down the invitation because I’m not old enough,” Kurt started. “I was turning it down because I’m not _interested_. I’m actually dating someone right now.”

“What, like a boyfriend? And he doesn’t mind that Devon just fucked you senseless?” the guy asked, skeptically. “That sounds like a load of bullshit. You couldn’t come up with a better excuse?”

Kurt’s voice turned hard and cold as he glared the guy. “I don’t care if you believe me or not; my answer is still no. And after _that_ little comment, not only do I not want to spend time with you outside of work, I don’t want to spend time with while _at_ work. I would appreciate it if you left me alone now. Goodbye.” He continued to glare at the guy until the performer finally took the hint and walked away. Once the guy was out of earshot, Kurt sighed, turned toward Blaine, and spoke so softly that only Blaine could hear, “Can you believe the nerve of that asshole?”

“Well, to be fair, you are extremely hot; and we’re not exactly open about… _us_. So I can totally see why he thought you were single and wanted to ask you out,” Blaine replied just as quietly. “And I know that people here not knowing about our relationship is my own doing; because I hate mixing my personal life with my professional one, and I asked if we could keep this a secret from the other performers; but I do agree that his reaction to your rejection was uncalled for.”

“Honey, I was 100% in full agreement about keeping us a secret here. I know we told Eric because we thought it made sense to tell him why we wanted to work together more often; but I have no intention of telling anyone else anything. So don’t put this all on yourself. I don’t want anyone here knowing as much as you do. And Eric obviously won’t say anything, because like he reminded us, the confidentiality agreement we all signed when we got hired applies to him too. He can’t tell anyone without our permission,” Kurt told him. “I only mentioned I was seeing someone so that guy would leave me alone.”

“You’d think by now I’d be used to seeing guys hit on you…” Blaine mused.

“I still think you’re making that up,” Kurt interjected, before Blaine could finish. “That the guys at school were always flirting with me or hitting on me.”

“ _Were_? Oh, no, sweetie, no. There is no _‘were’_. This should not be a past tense. They _still_ hit on you. All the time. You just don’t see it. But I am more than okay with that. The less competition I have, the better,” Blaine answered.

“What competition? There isn’t a guy on this planet that has a chance against you,” Kurt told him. He began humming a tune and after a few bars, started softly singing.

 _Nothing you could say could tear me away from my guy_  
_Nothing you could do 'cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy_  
_I'm sticking to my guy like a stamp to a letter_  
_Like birds of a feather we stick together_  
_I'm tellin' you from the start I can't be torn apart from my guy_

 _As a matter of opinion I think he's tops_  
_My opinion is he's the cream of the crop_  
_As a matter of taste to be exact he's my ideal as a matter of fact_

 _No muscle-bound man could take my hand from my guy_  
_No handsome face could ever take the place of my guy_  
_He may not be a movie star, but when it comes to bein' happy we are_  
_There's not a man today who could take me away from my guy_

Blaine chuckled at him. “And you call me a sap!”

“It’s not being sappy if it’s the truth! Only thing about that song that’s not true is that my man _is_ a movie star. An X-rated movie star; but a movie star nonetheless,” Kurt added. “C’mon, Bee. Let’s go return this stuff to wardrobe so we can go back to your place. I didn’t get to touch your ass nearly as much as I would have liked. I need to rectify that.”

“You have no one but yourself to blame for that. You wrote the script,” he reminded Kurt. “But, yes, let’s hurry up and get out of here. Because I need you to do a lot more to my ass than just _touch_ it.”

The two boys then collected their costumes and ran off to wardrobe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Song Used : ''My Guy'' by Mary Wells


End file.
